Rebel
by XGxL4evaX
Summary: Lucy is a downright rebel who hates boys and school. When her stepfather gets sick, she has no choice but to stay with her grandfather. But it doesn't end there! She has to stay with the members of the famous band ReadySet for more than a year; and the catch? They're all BOYS. Will she ever be able to cope?


A/N : Hello there everyone! ^^ This is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy it! :} Btw, please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes! English is not my second language and, plus, I'm using WordPad...

**Rebel**

Chapter 1 - Her : Horrible life

"What?!"

Layla sucked in a deep breath before she repeated herself. "Lucy, you're going to be staying with your grandfather for a year. Or at least until your father gets better." she said.

The younger blonde glared at her mother. "Why the hell can't I stay here?! And don't call that moron my father!" She yelled, her petite fists clenching.

"Lucy!" Layle admonished, frowning disapprovingly. "You shouldn't insult-"

"Just get to the point."

The blonde woman sighed. "Lucy, you're going to your senior year in high school, and we want to enroll you in the best school there is. If you come with us to Corala, which is only known well for it's medical advancement, and not for it's education, you can't go to a good college. And if you stay here alone, by yourself, you might get into trouble, and both of us know very well that your father will never agree to that."

"But I DON'T want to get into a good college!" Lucy half yelled. Her eyes were beginning to fill with hot tears at the thought of leaving her home town.

"I know that you'll miss Lisanna, honey, but we're doing this because we love you and want what's best for you!" Layla said softly.

Lucy responded by fixing a cold stare on her mother. "If you loved me you would've let me stay." she muttered before she turned around and walked away.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

"I'm really sorry about this, Lisanna." Lucy whispered, a single tear flowing down her porcelain cheeks. "Mom seems very fixed on sending me away to live with my grandfather... I tried to make her change her mind, but she wouldn't budge."

A sob escaped from her throat as she rested her forehead against the cool granite tombstone. "I-I'll really miss you Lis." She said softly, fingering her best friend's name carved on the granite.

"I-I might not even come back..." Her voice trailed off when she heard a car stop in front of her house. "Well, I gotta go. Good bye Lisanna!" She said taking off to her room.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

Layla's face immediately lit up when she spotted her father coming out of a red BMW. "Father!" She exclaimed, running forward to hug the small old man.

Makarov hugged his daughter back. "Layla, my dear! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" He said.

After they let go of each other, Makarov's happy expression turned into one of worry and concern. "How is she?" He asked.

The blonde woman sighed. "I-I don't know, father. She refuses to speak to anyone other than Lisanna. I'm really worried about her!" Her caramel eyes filled up with tears.

Makarov smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, my dear, she's just going through a teenage phase now. She'll snap out of it soon enough!" He comforted her. "I should know, I'm raising four boys after all!"

Layla forced a smile to her face. "Yes. I'm sure things will get better once she stays with you." She said, though it felt like she was assuring herself.

"Of course it will!" Her father agreed.

"Can we just go now?"

Both father and daughter turned their heads simultaneously to look at the subject of their conversation.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Of course, Lucy." He said, before turning to his daughter. "Goodbye then, Layla. I promise that she'll be in very good hands." He promised.

Layla smiled. "Thanks again father." She said. "Goodbye honey!" She told Lucy as she was getting into the car.

"Goodbye." She muttered back. Not wanting to say anything else, she quickly got in the car and slammed the door shut.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

As soon as they got in the car, Makarov switched on the stereo.

Lucy grimaced when she heard the song invade her ears. "Can you please change to the next channel?!" She asked.

Makarov frowned. This was a song by ReadySet, a boy band which is currently second ranked in the top ten bands of the year. '_Strange..._' He thought. '_ReadySet is best loved by girls her age._'

But nevertheless, he told the driver to tune to another station.

Lucy sighed with relief. "Thank you." She said, then shifted a little to get more comfortable in the leather seats.

It was silent after that for the next few minutes, with Lucy looking out of the window and Makarov studying his grand daughter with increased interest.

"Stop that." She snapped.

Makarov looked confused. "What?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Stop staring at me like I'm retarded or something." She said.

"I'm not!" He protested, slightly hurt by her accusation.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and continued her previous activity, that is, looking out of the window.

Makarov averted his gaze from the slightly irate girl and inwardly sighed. '_What happened to you, Lucy?_' He thought worriedly. The Lucy he knows, or used to know, will never snap at her mother or grand father like that. She was a respectful, obedient, optimistic girl who brought smiles wherever she went.

But the Lucy he knows now. She's the polar opposite of the girl she was before. This Lucy's disrespectful, rebellious and a little pessimistic.

Makarov tightened his jaw. '_Don't worry, Layla. I'll bring back the old Lucy for you. I'll do everything I can._' He vowed.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

The rest of the journey to their destination was silent. As soon as they reached Makarov's house and got out, Lucy had to stifle a gasp. One reason was because it was too hot, and the other reason was that the house was a huge mansion.

The house was huge! Even bigger than Lucy's house, and that is saying something as Lucy's house is the biggest one in Magnolia. But, apparently, in Hargeon, it was a different story. Her house compared to the mansion that stood in front of her was at least five times bigger than her own.

There was even a huge swimming pool in the front! Her house didn't have a pool as her parents are very traditional.

Makarov chuckled at her wide eyed expression. "Come on then!" He said. "Let's go."

He went to take her suitcase, but Lucy lifted it before he could. "Yeah, let's go." She said tightly.

The old man led her into the mansion, and the girl was only too glad to get away from the hot summer sun. Being out in the sun wasn't very good for her, as her pale skin was very sensitive to the sun, and she might get a sunburn.

She knew, just as soon as she got in, that she wouldn't like it here at all when Makarov said in a friendly voice : "I want you to meet my boys! I'm sure you'll all get along very well!"

Lucy grimaced. She knew she'd NEVER get along with them. She _hated _boys. And not in the childish 'I'll-get-cooties-if-I-hang-out-with-boys' hate.

"Gray! Natsu! Gajeel! Loke! Come down here! I want you to meet my grand daughter!" He yelled.

There were a series of groans from above when Makarov yelled.

Makarov smiled apologetically. "They're a little introverted." He said.

But surprisingly, she didn't get annoyed that the boys weren't glad to meet her. She wanted to groan too, but her sense of dignity was the only thing restraining her from creating a hissy fit and storming out.

"Well," Makarov began awkwardly. "I have some things to take care of, so I have to leave. But look on the bright side!" He exclaimed. "You can bond with my boys."

With that, he walked out of the room.

After a few seconds, three boys walked down the stairs. All were clothed in a red and white t-shirt that had a band logo on it and blue jeans.

"Hello there!" A boy with salmon hair said with a huge grin. "What's your name?"

Emotionlessly, she replied. "Lucy."

The boy grinned and put an arm around her. "My name's Natsu! Good-"

Lucy roughly pushed him away from her and fixed a cold glare on Natsu. "Don't touch me!" She spat as she inched away from the boy.

"Tch. What a bitch." A guy with long spiky hair muttered glaring at Lucy.

Taken aback, Lucy whirled around and faced him, her brown eyes narrowing. "What did you say?!" She demanded.

He scoffed. "I know your type, blondie. You're one of those people who act all bitchy and stuck up to us, but you're actually a fan-girl who's trying to get attention." He said.

That's when she snapped. She was getting sick of this. First, her mother had to leave her, second, she couldn't stay at home with Lisanna, third, she was stuck for over a year with a bunch of boys, and finally, she was called a bitch and a fan girl by a stuck up boy.

_SLAP!_

So, she slapped him. Very very hard at that.

The boy's crimson eyes widened. "What the fuck woman?!" He demanded, still in shock. But just as soon as he raised a hand to slap the girl back, a cool male voice interrupted him.

"Don't, Gajeel. She's Makarov's daughter, remember?"

All of the teens present in the room turned to look at the new person. A brunet with midnight blue eyes stood there, an irritated expression present on his face.

Gajeel scowled, but withdrew his hand. "You're lucky this time, brat. But next time..." he spat angrily.

Lucy just stared at him emotionlessly. She didn't want to waste her time with an idiot like him. She just wanted to go to her room and sleep.

Just then, Makarov came in. He smiled at Lucy. "So how do you like them, Lucy? Are you all friends now?" he asked eagerly.

Lucy's eyes softened ever so slightly at the sight of her eager grandfather, but, nevertheless she ignored the question. "Can you just show me to my room?" She asked coolly.

"Pfftt... Bitchy and snobby too." Gajeel whispered to Natsu.

Lucy turned and smirked. "What, are you too chicken to say that to my face? Afraid of getting slapped?" She mocked.

Gajeel's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why you little-"

"Gajeel!" Makarov admonished. "Mind your manners!"

Gajeel scoffed. "Why should I? And with that little tramp? Yeah, right."

Makarov looked apologetically at Lucy. "I'm sorry, Lucy. They just need to get used to you..."

Lucy looked away. "Whatever. Can you just show me to my room?" She asked again, tightly.

The old man smiled. "Of course, Lucy, follow me."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

"What is with her?" Gajeel demanded, rubbing his sore cheek tenderly after Lucy and Makarov went.

Natsu shrugged. "Beats me, but I think you deserved it, Gajeel! Man, I've been waiting to see you get slapped by someone for a long time!" He exclaimed, grinning widely.

Gajeel glared at the salmon-haired boy. "Shut up, jackass." He muttered.

Loke grinned. "I like her. She seems like a very interesting specimen." he noted.

Natsu stared at the ginger haired male in utter disbelief. "Dude! You speak about her like she's a lab rat!" he exclaimed.

Gray rolled his eyes at their eccentricities. '_They ARE right._' He thought. '_This Lucy girl does seem very interesting. I guess I'll know more about her tomorrow when we go to school._'


End file.
